Natsume Twins!
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Reiko, named after her "Creepy" grandmother, is Natsume Takashi's twin sister. She's protective, sadistic, a closet otaku, and falls in love easy. And she's protective of her brother. After ten years of separation, the two are reunited, and she falls for two of his best friends; son of a priest and famous actor. OCXTanuma and same OCXNatori. TakiXNatsume.
1. Reiko

**Chapter one:**

** Reiko**

* * *

_"Takashi!" A small girl ran up to a boy who was identical to her. She held out a crown of flowers to her brother, who gently smiled as she put it on his head. They smiled at each other for a moment, but the smiles faded when they heard the adult's whispers._

_"Those twins...Takashi and Reiko. They're always lying...Trying to gain attention by saying creepy things...I don't like them..."_

_The boy's expression grew sad, and his twin sister, who had no idea what to do, tried to comfort him. "Takashi, it doesn't matter what they say. Those monsters, the ones we always see are real! I don't care what they think! We'll be together...always!"_

_Just after she said those words she was taken away by adults, crying and yelling her brother's hand. _

Reiko woke up from her dream, the dream she had every night ever since she and her twin brother had been separated She knew why the memories of that day haunted her. She was to proud to admit it though. But maybe...just maybe...those nightmares would stop. Maybe she'd be able to be near Takashi again. Maybe she'd get to stay at his side again. She just had to play her chess pieces the right way.

She knew what she had to do. She had a plan. And she knew it would work.

Smiling. The fake smiles were easy. They were convincing. The _looked_ real. But...she had already forgotten _how_ to really smile. The only expression of hers that she could remember, besides her fake smiles, was her own miserable face. She _hated_ it when people said she was gloomy, or creepy. So she faked smiles. But yesterday, that small thread that was keeping her from snapping finally broke.

"REIKO! GET DOWN HERE!" A woman yelled up the stairs. Natsume Reiko, a girl who was named after her 'odd' grandmother, smiled. "About time..." She smiled, a fake smile of course, and hopped down the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Rin?" She said in a tone of false innocence.

The woman looked at Reiko fiercely and hissed, "What is wrong with you?! The school called me to tell me that you got into ANOTHER fight?! They said that they had to pull you off those poor boys! They were bleeding! And they had to **pull **you off of them!" Miss Rin glared at the girl, who, to the woman's surprise continued to smile, unfazed by the outburst. She didn't even seem to care.

"REIKO!" The woman snapped, and Reiko glared at her coldly. "Don't bother asking why. You already know. They made fun of Takashi!" She looked away from the woman, and said, "So...How much longer till I can leave?"

Reiko knew this moment was going to come, and was waiting for it.

"As soon as I can get rid of you. And if you want to see your brother, I'll talk to the Fujiwara's. But if you can't behave with them then you won't get a home, ever. Am I understood, Reiko?" The woman said and the young girl nodded happily.

"Thank you, Miss Rin..." Reiko said, skipping up the stairs to go pack her bags.

"DON't CALL ME 'MISS'! I'M STILL MARRIED!" The woman yelled up after the girl.

"You are until you sign the divorce papers..." Reiko said, dragging only one bag of belongings with her.

"Reiko, how the hell do you know about that?!" The woman snapped, blushing, which was making Reiko smile.

"What can I say? I check the mail. Now...what was that about making a phone call to get rid of me?" The young girl brushed some of her light caramel brown hair from in front of her eyes, only to tie it in a braid later.

* * *

_The Next Day With Takashi Natsume:_

* * *

"Takashi, you're going to be late!" An older woman with a kind look in her eyes said, waking Takashi from his daydream.

"Ah, sorry. I'm going to be leaving then, Touko-san..." Takashi Natsume smiled, and finished pulling on his shoes.

"Have a nice day!" Touko smiled and waved, and Natsume did the same.

When he was off on his way to school, he stopped to think, not realizing that he was standing in front of the school gates, looking like a moron.

Touko tried to hide it from him, but he overheard part of the conversation she held over the phone with a 'Miss Rin' and for some reason, when they talked about taking someone into the household, he had a feeling they weren't talking about...say, a puppy.

It was most likely a person.

But who? He hadn't heard any other names, but he had a gut feeling that something big may happen soon. Maybe not something good, but something.

He shook his head and walked to his homeroom, where he was greeted by a sight that was kinda rare at this point of the year.

"A transfer student?" Takashi asked Nishimura, one of his four friends, who smiled.

"Yeah, I heard it's a cute girl! And you won't believe what her name is! It's N-" He was interrupted by a girl flinging the door to the classroom open and rushing in.

"Sorry, I know I'm a bit late! Oh, is the teacher not here ye-" She paused when her eyes met Natsume Takashi's.

"REIKO?!" Takashi stood up suddenly, and Reiko gasped.

"TAKASHI?! I didn't know you went to this school...I mean...I knew that we would start living together at the Fujiwara household..." She smiled softly, rushing forward to hug him.

"I missed you...Takashi."

Reiko's hug caught him by surprise, and Takashi smiled softly. "I missed you too. How long has it been?"

As she let him go, she smiled just as softly. "Ten years, maybe...I can't believe this...we really are twins, we still look similar!" She laughed, and Nishimura looked at them in shock.

"I thought you looked alike...but twins?" She shook his head in disbelief, and both the Takashi's laughed.

"Well, I guess you never told them about me, Takashi!" She seemed like she was pouting, and Takashi chuckled at this display of cute behavior.

But before her could say anything to her, the teacher coughed, destroying the moment.

"We're sitting down now, sir..." The twins shrank down in their seats, both just glad that they were together again.

* * *

**Shall I continue?**

**Maybe if I get a review or two!  
**

**So review for more!  
**


	2. The Encounter

**Hey,Yui here! So I got pretty nice reviews! I'm continuing it because of you guys/gals who reviewed. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing besides my OC.  
**

**Chapter Two: The Encounter**

* * *

Reiko's heart was beating fast as school ended for the day.

She would be living with her brother, and to her the very thought seemed like a dream. A silly dream, but a still a dream.

"Natsume!" A boy from their class yelled from right behind him, and Reiko recognized him as the Nishimura guy who got along well with her twin brother, accompanied by two other guys.

Suspecting he meant her brother, Reiko grinned and, at the same time as her brother, responded, "Yes, Nishimura?"

Nishimura stepped back, laughing, and the other two young men chuckled.

Reiko took that chance to examine the group.

Nishimura and one of the other guys, who he seemed to be closest to, were pretty plain, but the last one caught her eye.

He seemed like the quiet type, unlike his current companions, and his hair was a dark color, like his eyes. He seemed like the type who was raised to be a polite young man in a nice household. But something told her that he was keeping a secret.

But that was fine with her.

After all, she and Takashi had a secret too. A secret that they shared that made them very close.

The secret about the things that they saw, that others did not.

You could call them whatever you want -monsters, youkai, demons- but in the end,Reiko realized, they're a lot like humans, with sometimes similar appearances, the same sense of touch, and the same emotions.

People called them evil, cursed, and bad luck but what do they see us as? That was something Reiko had pondered for years. Humans were just as capable of evil as the youkai they feared, and sometimes, in some cases, more so. Just like they've killed a few humans, we've killed tons of their kind. Just like some humans have been hurt by them, we've hurt them just as much.

And humans,like youkai, are always hurting their own kind with harsh words, lies, wepons, and sometimes, by turning that person against his or herself.

That's something Reiko and Takashi knew all too well.

"Um...Reiko-chan? Earth to Reiko-chan?" Nishimura said, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was spacing out. What'd you say?" She smiled, but it was another fake one. Not even Takashi saw through it.

She had forgotten how to really smile a long time ago. Being near Takashi wouldn't change that so quickly.

Nodding when they asked her if she's like to walk home with Takashi and his friends, she lowered her head, wishing she could really smile.

* * *

Tanume's P.O.V.

* * *

This was strange. Why did my heart skip a beat when I saw her look at me?

Something weird earlier in the hallway too. I mean, I saw her picking up some books that she dropped, and for a moment, it was like times stopped. For just me though. I was too shocked to say hello, but I don't think she realized I was there either.

I don't even really know her but she still makes me feel all fluttery inside, kinda like when you have a crush on a good friend and when you're near them...

Not that I would ever admit that I went through that.

But she looked so sad...

I wonder what's wrong.

And why did Natsume, her brother, never tell anyone about her? I mean, if I had a cute sister like her, I'd brag like no tomorrow.

Not that I think she's cute. Well, yeah, I do but...that's not the point.

But I wonder if she sees them too...youkai. In any case I wanted to see her again after this.

"Um, miss Reiko..." I heard myself say, "Would you and Natsume, I mean your brother," I chuckled a bit remembering what happened to Nishimura, "would like to come over to my house tomorrow to study? We can get you caught up on anything you need help with."

I tried to smile, but when Reiko's eyes were locked on mine, I couldn't help looking away as I felt my face get warm.

"I'd like that." She smiled and I felt like cheering.

Okay, now I KNOW there's something wrong with me.

* * *

Takashi's P.O.V.

* * *

I think I saw Tanuma blush when he spoke to my sister.

I wonder if he realized it yet. The youkai behind him.

It hadn't done anything wrong yet, so I hadn't done anything, but...Reiko saw it. I'm not sure how she reacts to those things anymore.

But she surprised me by just smiling.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"What's your name?" She pretended to talk to Tanuma who slowly caught on as he started to feel the creature's presence.

Luckily, Nishimura and his friend had already went on their separate path to get home.

"Natsume...give me the Book of Friends!" The youkai said his voice low and scratchy.

"The book of Freinds?!" Reiko turned to her brother who started to look around for something.

When he didn't seem to find it, he actually looked annoyed. "Some bodyguard you are, Nyanko-Sensei..."

He was bout to take off in a run when the Youkai grabbed Reiko, twisting her arm so much that she yelped out in pain.

"You look so much like her...Natsume Reiko..." It whispered, using its snake like tongue to lick her face, making her shiver.

"So..gross..." She muttered before asking, "How do you know my name...?"

Upon hearing that the youkai actually smiled, a frightening sight. "So you HAVE returned Natsume Reiko! Now give me back my name..."

Reiko gave him and odd look, and Natsume pulled out a book and said something that Reiko didn't catch due to a sudden dizzy feeling.

"What'd you do when you licked my face...?" She muttered and the Youkai smirked.

"I drugged you. Within sixty seconds you'll be out cold."

Now Natsume had torn a page from the book, folded and putting it in his mouth, her blew on the paper, making a...something..fly off the paper and into the youkai's head.

It released Reiko and vanished, and as Tanuma and Natsume ran to her, she collapsed, running a slight fever.

* * *

**And...that's all for now!**

**Read and review maybe? And I'll post the next chapter fast!**

**But only if you review!**


	3. Akaito, Reiko's First Love

**Yui here. Thank you soo much for that review...you're too kind! Well just so you'll give me another review, here's chapter three!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: She meets another Exorcist

* * *

Reiko didn't come to for an hour, leaving the two boys to talk about what had happened, but they sat in silence for 50 of those minutes.

"Natsume, what was that?" Tanuma asked, and Natsume lowered his head in shame, since he never told even his best friend about it.

"It's an heirloom from our grandmother, Natsume Reiko." He said, and Tanuma gave him an odd look.

"Your grandmother? She could see Youkai too?"

"Yes. Just like Reiko and I can. But my grandmother was more confident. She wasn't an exorcist, but she fought with many Youkai and she took their names. Using their names, she had control over them."

"Natsume...Are you returning their names?" Tanuma smiled, and Takashi nodded.

"It'll help them and keep the people I care about safe. It doesn't make me a hundred percent safe since youkai come after me but... " He trailed off and s Tanuma started to say something, Reiko quietly opened her eyes and sat up.

"But you just want to protect the Fujiwara's, Reiko, and your friends. That's a good reason. But if you need any help...we're here for you."

Tanuma's words made Reiko smile a bit and she stood up, although still slightly dizzy.

"Exactly. So if any one of them come after you to hurt you...I've had some experience in the work of an exorcist...I did that for about a year before I realized it wasn't morally right for me." She smiled, and the two boys looked at her in shock, only noticing now that she was awake.

She pulled her fingers through her hair, and looked at her brother. "Sorry, Takashi...It...it was for my own selfish reason." She looked away, and Tanuma could have sworn her saw tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean your own selfish reason? Was it really worth the lives of those youkai?!" Natsume Takashi snapped, angry at his sister for the first time in his life. "Sorry can't erase the fact that you killed them!"

Reiko walked right out of the shrine, and turning around just to say, "I did it for the person I was in love with. I did it for my first love!"

With those words she ran off, and a stunned Takashi couldn't do anything besides watch.

"Her...first...love?" He mutttered, and Tanuma saw how hurt he was.

"Natsume..." Tanuma said trying to find a way to calm his best friend down but failing.

But he knew that no matter what he said, it would have never helped.

Natsume needed to see his sister, and he needed to be able to have been there for her.

Tanuma understood that but when he looked at his best friend, he saw him crying.

"Natsume! Are you okay?" He asked, afraid since he had never seen him cry.

"I wasn't there! I should have been there...maybe then she wouldn't be so hurt over it..." No matter how many times he tried to, he couldn't get the tears to stop. But that's when the rain started.

* * *

Reiko's P.O.V.

* * *

I didn't know it was going to rain. Nor did I know I'd be face to face with him. My first love. My ex boyfriend.

Akaito.

He was looking as smug as always, unaware I had killed youkai to save his life. Unaware, and not caring, that I still loved him.

But there he was. With his new girl.

"Akaito..." I whispered, my wet hair falling in my eyes.

We met on a rainy day like this, a total accident. But I fell for him at first sight when his clear blue eyes met mine. I thought he felt the same way, but to him it was all a game.

Now I knew he wasn't the type of guy I thought he was. But still...I couldn't stop the violent pace of my heartbeat.

His blond hair looked as beautiful as ever, and it had grown out a bit. His blue eyes still held a alluring gaze, and it was hypnotic to me, intoxicated by the love I still held for him. His smile was a mocking one, but somehow it fit. It was right. It somehow made you feel at ease around him. It made you trust him. It made you love him.

It made you fall for his lies.

Reiko looked at him, right at those eyes, and tried to fight back tears.

She wasn't going to go through this again because this time she had already given up. She WASN'T going to fall in love ever again.

* * *

**Short but I wanted to finish so I could focous on my other fanfic.**

**And my little Reiko...how wrong you are! Hehe, do you think it's too dramatic?**

**And you know what I'll say next, right?**

**Reviews means more of this story, and our favorite actor/exorsist (or at least one of my favorites) may appear next chapter!**

**See you next time!**


	4. I'm Not Mature

**Super short, sorry! But it's an upload anyway.**

**I own nothing besides OCs.**

**OOC Tanuma cause of reasons. Don't worry, it'll be back to normal Tanuma soon enough!**

* * *

I was pissed of course.

Akaito? Here? With another woman? My first love getting over me so easily?

So yeah, I was a bit mad which is my only explanation for what I did. "Akaito?" I said like a normal girl before I saw his eyes, filled with confusion. He didn't know who I am. "I'm Natsume Reiko, the former exorcist. And I see what you're in the middle of so I'll make this as quick as I can."

I took a deep breath as my brother and his cute friend approached and then...

I, apparently, must have forced myself to forget what happened next and I woke up in my brother's bed, listening to my brother and his friend's heavy breathing.

"Were you guys laughing or..." I trailed off, looking at their flushed faces. "Oh my. I see..." I grinned and Natsume's friend caught on. He laughed and I blushed for some reason. I think it was because it was a lovely sound but then again it might be because people almost never laugh at my jokes.

"Nope, no real life BL in here. Sorry. We were laughing at a video, that's all. Well, it was funnier to me cause I can't fully see them while you and Natsume can." He laughed again and I couldn't help smiling, mentally of course, for some reason.

"Let me see! I wanna see it! Please?" I felt happy for some reason and the two boys exchanged a look.

"Sure, but don't get mad, Reiko." My brother said and handed me the video camera. I hit play and after a few minutes the happy expression I had been wearing melted away to be replaced with an oh-my-freaking-god one instead.

"What the hell was I doing?!" I shrieked in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands. "In a public place no less! It looked like I was insane, babling like that to myself. They must think I fell from the young and senile tree and hit every branch on the way down! What was I thinking?! Other people couldn't see Akaito..."

Takashi and his friend started to fall further and further into their giggling fits. I felt my burning face get even hotter and before long, I joined them in their laughter.

As we wiped the tears from our eyes, the cute boy extended his hand out to me.

"I never answer your question, did I? I'm Tanuma. Tanuma Kaname. My father's a priest and I can only sense youkai or see their shadows sometimes. So I'm not as strong as you or Natsume but I'm not totally in the dark about youkai and all so if you need someone to rely on just come to me, okay?"

He gasped and turned red suddenly. "Sorry, this must seem like I'm blabbing on..." He smiled bashfully and I felt my heart speed up. "It's just...Natsume, your brother, was the first friend I really had who knew about them and today he not only opened up to me but I met someone else and I feel like my world is grown a bit..."

He put his hands over his mouth as he felt Takashi staring at him. "Hey, Tanuma, you're talking a lot and you're turning red. Are you okay?" Tanuma nodded quickly and I started to stare as well.

He was certainly cute, almost my type. But if he was this talkative all the time and actually dumb, I might not be as interested. While I had no interest in most people and sometimes came off as cold and calculating to some people, I was really really picky when it came to guys.

First is looks. On a scale of one to ten, the importance is like a 5. They're more or less a bonus. I liked cool, cute, beautiful, or handsome guys who were young looking. But like I said, they're just a bonus; a pretty wrapping for what really matters.

Second is brains, which on the same scale is a seven. You see, I've actually got a remarkable IQ. I love having intelligent conversations and having them with guys who can actually have a debate with me is just so...attractive!

Third, and last, is personality. Until after my relationship, or to put it in more accurate terms, my agreement with Akaito, I didn't have this very high on the scale and I guess I was kinda shallow. But now it's a nine point eight on the scale. I like loyal, funny, polite, understanding and kind guys and hate players and womanizers.

No, not hate. I despise them.

"Sorry, Reiko-chan, I just I feel so happy. I'm not normally this annoying...I'm acting like Sasada-san. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" His cheeks got a bit redder.

Man, this guy blushes a lot, I thought before faking a smile. "It's okay, Tanuma-kun. You can call me that. It'd be confusing if you called both of us Natsume, right?" I glanced over at Takashi and dropped my voice. "Why was Takashi crying?"

He looked at me in surprise before smiling. "Because he felt bad for not being there and because he was happy to see you again. But before you tease him, remember that you were crying too."

I glared at him, childishly, and stuck out my tongue. So I'm not mature? So what?

"Who said was going to tease him?!" I protested. "I was just wondering!"

At that moment, a round thing rolled into the room. From that point on, my life was seriously screwed up cause I made a stupid agreement with it.

Like I said, I'm not mature!

* * *

**Well, review?**


End file.
